Jonah's Love
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Jonah is in love with men's cum and Andi Mack. He is also obsessing over Cyrus Goodman. Can he get all three or will he have to give one or two things up? I'm gay so Andi will be wearing a strap-on most of the time. (Requested Story)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- This is a work of fiction, I am not getting paid just trying to pursue my interest in writing. I am not doing this for pay, and I have not nor attempted to claim rights to the TV show Andi Mack. I have no idea of the sexuality of the actors in the show.

Author Note:- THis is a requested story dedicated to **Cooloclay** , who just might have been my first requestor. Sorry for forgetting your request and I am pleased that this is more or less what you asked for. This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection.

 **Chapter One**

Jonah Beck had a secret, the secret wasn't bad but one he didn't want anyone but two people to know. One of these people was the girl he was crushing on and the other the boy he wanted to taste.

Jonah Beck loves the taste of cum. It started with a simple curiosity of how his cum taste then while with his girl he learned about glory holes. Subtly trying to get Amber friends to mentioned where one was had Jonah going there to check it out.

The hole was larger than he imagined covered in a rubber ring, most like to prevent splinters he imagined, hearing someone approaching he hid inside the cubicle and waited him out. It would not do to be found in such a seedy place.

Whoever entered took a piss and stuffed his cock into the hole, afterward he paid Jonah for a blowjob. Now Jonah frequented that place often and got paid for doing something he loved. However, there is one cock he wanted to see and taste and unlike strangers he wanted to see Cyrus Goodman expression as he unloaded his cum into his mouth.

As for Andi, he wants to break up with Amber and hook with her and believe his conscious will be clearer and something tells him she is the type that is turned on watching him suck off a cool dude like Cy. Now the only real question is on how to get his mouth on Cyrus cock?

Jonah knew he was playing horribly for the practice drill he had the Space Otters performed. Andi was giving great passes to her teammates, and further away was the team number one fan Cy-dog with beverages, sunscreen, first aid kit and some other items ready to hand out.

Deciding to talk to him, might help him get his head in the game he jogged over to the stand and shade that his main man set up.

"What's wrong JB?" Cyrus asked with clear concern. "Sore shoulder maybe? I got some lotion I can to help."

 _Adorable_ Jonah thought _I can never guess as to what new nickname he will try next._ "Thanks, Cy-man, you're the best."

"OK, strip off your shirt and turn around," Cyrus instructed while squirting said lotion on his hands.

While Cyrus massaged the lotion onto Jonah's shoulder, Jonah mind focuses on both the massage and Andi. His thoughts shifted to the three of them in his bed. Jonah was laid out across his bed with Cyrus at the head feeding him his cock. Andi meanwhile was blowing him and getting his cock ready to sit upon.

 _Fuck, if only Amber were sexuality active! But I guess it would be wrong to use her just for sex. Damn, I'm stiff, perhaps I should ask Cyrus to use his lotion and hands on my cock_ "Cy-man?"

"Yeah Janahomera?"

"Do you ever think about Andi at night? You know sexually?" the last word was whispered, so no one but the two of them could hear. Not that it was really necessary as the team was laughing and shouting out encouragement and not paying either boy any attention.

"Sexually?" Cyrus squeaked.

 _Come on man answer in the affirmative, it will be good wanking material._ "yeah sexually."

Cyrus felt very awkward at that moment. It was nice, awesome and wonderfully incredible to see Jonah without a shirt, more so to touch his bare skin. He discreetly got in close and smelt him. The fact that he was sweaty didn't discourage his cock from rising. _Andi? How do I feel about Andi? Why is he asking me?_

Trying to puzzle out his thoughts Cyrus asked: "Why?"

"Why am I asking? Just indulging with you in some guy talk." Jonah's hands slipped into his pocket and slowly stroke his cock.

Cyrus' hands resumed its task. "Well… I never really gave it too much thought. But I don't think it will work out between her and me if anything were to happen, down the road."

"Oh, why's that?"

"We are great friends and get along well but… We lack something, that I believe will be needed to survive in a relationship."

Jonah Beck watched Andi as his other interest fell silent in his task, his thoughts were on what he just heard. He was more interested in whether Cyrus thought of Andi at all and not about them in a relationship. If there was a relationship, then he is damn certain that he will be fractured into the equation.

"Have you got plans for after our practice?"

"And… done." Cyrus said with flair. Jonah turned around and removing his hand from his pocket picked up his shirt. Cyrus swallowed as he feared he will start drooling. "I'm available, after practice I mean."

 _I'm available!? God, why did I say that? I might have just as well had said_ _I'm single and waiting for you._ Cyrus' eyes explored Jonah's chest, his small pinkish nipples had his mouth watering again.

"There is a spot I frequent a lot, I told the team about it but never actually took them to it, so I don't know if they checked it out or not." Jonah licked his lips. "Well, I would like to take you there. It's a bit seedy looking and can be a little scary…" _Oh my god I'm babbling and can't stop! How do I stop? Dammit, it._

"Sure, I look forward to it." Cyrus interrupted.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm available!? God, why did I say that? I might have just as well had said_ _I'm single and waiting for you._ Cyrus' eyes explored Jonah's chest, his small pinkish nipples had his mouth watering again.

"There is a spot I frequent a lot, I told the team about it but never actually took them to it, so I don't know if they checked it out or not." Jonah licked his lips. "Well, I would like to take you there. It's a bit seedy looking and can be a little scary…" _Oh my god I'm babbling and can't stop! How do I stop? Dammit, it._

"Sure, I look forward to it." Cyrus interrupted.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Jonah led Cyrus through a park, it indeed looked seedy, and no decent parents well let their kids play there. The oldest children are a bunch of skaters on skateboards, scooters or blades, cheering each other on or having a smoke away from their parents gaze.

Cyrus, strangely enough, wasn't nervous or scared as he was too distracted staring at Jonah's ass. Jonah, on the other hand, was nervous as he wiped the sweat from his hands. He hoped that his cubicle was unoccupied so he could get Cyrus inside with him and show the cute teen how well he could suck a hard cock. _Gawd, I hope I don't scare him. I really would love to see Cy suck a hard cock and share one with him,_ Jonah thought as he wiped his hands on his pants once more.

Cyrus stopped when Jonah did as he looked about the park one final time before asking him to follow him and dashed into the toilets. Confused he ran after his friend and followed suit. As he entered, the man's the nerves and fears that he carried with him most of his life returned as he took in his surroundings, graffiti on the walls, the stench was too much for Cyrus, and as he was about to do about face he felt Cyrus take hold of his hand.

"Please stay, I really want to share this with you." He asked with a nervous grin that made it impossible for Cyrus to say no.

"ok, but it really stinks in here," Cyrus commented.

Together the two moved in further, and Jonah saw that the booth intended for the giving of blowjobs was in use. Sighing in disappointment, he dragged a struggling Cyrus with him into the next cubicle.

TJ was about to leave when he heard someone enter the next cubicle beside him, then he heard his crush ask his friend why he was drugged along with him inside the cubicle. The captain of the basketball team was thrilled at the fact that he might get his lips and mouth around Cyrus cock. He put his hands through the hole in the wall and beckon for one of the two boys to put their cock through.

Cyrus squealed as he felt fingers brush up against his legs, the fingers made a beckoning motion before retreating.

"What the hell is that?" Cyrus demanded while pointing at the hole in the wall.

Patting his shoulder, Jonah answered his question, "That my friend is a Glory Hole. You stick your cock through it, and the person on the other side gives you a blowjob. Try it." Jonah was eager to see Cyrus's cock, and he had no intention of having anyone other than Cyrus, Andi or for the moment Amber anywhere near his cock. Truth be told he was not pleased that a stranger was about to suck his friend's hard prick.

Cyrus was scared as he never exposed himself to anyone before. The situation he found himself has gotten him hard and he was excited to get his first blowjob, but it wouldn't be to Jonah, but to a faceless stranger, then there was Jonah he will be missing out!

"What about you?" he asked trying to get out of revealing himself.

"Pft, I told you I frequent this place often, I am fine missing out." _Now is not the time to get into more specific details with him._ Jonah thought as his eyes locked on to Cyrus hidden bulged wanted to see every single second and every inch of his best "boy" friend cock.

TJ never got his phone out to film his exploits but as he listens to his crush and the other boy whose name he couldn't recall he indeed took it out and tried to find a place where he can rest it while still maintaining a good angle and keep his hands free. Finding one he left it to record the action and squeezed his own cock before freeing it and beginning to stroke it while listening to Cyrus.

"I dunno, I never did anything like this."

"Come on Cy, do I have to pull down your pants and pushed you up against the wall, just to get you blown?"

All three boys imagined Jonah pressing Cyrus against the wall with his hard cock pressing against his ass.

"Ok, ok" Cyrus relented. "But I don't think I will last all that long." Cyrus stared down at the floor and felt like he should explain himself, "I'm already very hard."

Slowly he loosened his pants and pulled them down to his knees. His navy blue boxers were still on and hid away his goods. Jonah slipped his hands into his pocket, and he discreetly started masturbating. TJ just as eager to see all of Cyrus was peering through the hole, careful to keep far enough away not to get poked in the eye by his crush's length.

Fidgeting Cyrus face the wall, now scared to show his cock in front of Jonah. He hated feeling this way in front or while around his friend. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the journey to this place. Staring at Jonah's ass and how he felt content and at peace, while the calm hit him he began to pull down his boxers and freed his harden length and showed off his tight, virgin ass. Not that Jonah was looking and TJ was unable to see from where he sat.

Shuffling forward Cyrus pushed his hard four cut cock through the opening in the wall and straight into TJ's waiting mouth. Who promptly closed his salivating mouth tightly around it and started sucking on his crush's cock.

Cyrus started groaning the moment the lips closed around his hard shaft, his eye's remained tightly shut as he feared he say something he will regret if he was to star into Jonah's beautiful green eyes. It also made it easier to imagine that it was Jonah's mouth attached to his pride and joy instead of a stranger, whoever was on the other side of the wall was skilled Cyrus realized as he felt weak-kneed and started to collapse just to be caught and supported by Jonah, who just had enough time to get his hand out of his pocket.

Jonah enjoyed having Cyrus in his arms and to be able to see him enjoy the blowjob that should rightfully be given from him or Andi, but trying to move beyond that he stared into the face of Cyrus and found himself craving to kiss those lips. Cyrus not wanting to appear weak started to lean forward but stopped when he registered that he could feel Jonah's boner against his bare ass. _If only he weren't wearing his pants!_ Cyrus groaned as he continued to lean back and willed himself to ignore reality once more so it could be Jonah servicing his cock.

This was only TJ third day giving head, and he felt lacking in skill as he heard more than one complaint from the guys comparing him to someone else who seemed quite popular and favored in this area. He would have given up but not all the guys were pricks, and some provided a kind word, that, and wanting to improve kept him returning and now… Now he had Cyrus in his mouth who was clearly enjoying himself by the evidence of sounds and precum he could hear and taste.

He greedily ate the precum while stroking himself, wishing Cyrus balls were poking through the walls so his free hand can play with them. _Or I could suck on those too from time to time._ He thought as he pulled off and started licking the head.

Cyrus was high on pleasure and self-delusion, groaning and muttering words as he leaned back into Jonah while at the same time pushing his cock out and into Jonah's hungry and awesome mouth. His dominant hand played with his balls while the other fondled behind him and tried to make itself home down the pants of the other Jonah.

Jonah felt Cyrus' hand on his back trying to get past his belt and slid down to either cup his ass cheek or play with his hole, either was fine with him but with Cyrus leaning into him he could not undo his belt and give him free access. It was only then that Jonah realized that he was hard and pressing very firmly into his friend's bare ass. _Doshcious, my cock is so fricken close to his hole!_ He groaned while beginning to grind against the delusional teen.

Cyrus was sweating profoundly as he was blown for the first time, it did not help matters that the other Jonah was now grinding his cock against his ass, _If only he were bare also so he could slip it inside me?!_ If those two weren't bad enough the pleasure, he was giving himself with the playing of his testicles was pushing him to erupt in TJ's mouth, not that he knew it was TJ as he still thought of him as Jonah.

TJ knew from experience that Cyrus wouldn't last long. Overall this was the shortest blowjob yet, he didn't know if he should be thrilled or disappointed, but he was dying to have his cock firing its load into his mouth and to taste and feel its creamy goodness, that he picked up his game and devour the hard wet shaft with a renewed fervor.

"JONAH!" Cyrus cried as his cock started erupting with a new intensity.

"Oh gawd, Cy!" Jonah whimpered as he too started to feel the jolt of his approaching orgasm.

TJ was shocked at the quantity of cum the little guy produced, no sooner has he swallowed his mouth was full of the thick elixir once again, _and the taste? It's addictive! Like no other load I have eaten so far, I must have more!_ So fixated on the taste when the first drop hit the taste buds that he didn't consciously pick up whose name was cried out till he got home and watched while jerking off to the video he just made.

Cyrus and Jonah felt awkward as they left the man's lavatory, Jonah knew of his interest in blowing guys and in Cyrus, but he did not know just how deep he felt for his friend. Fucking his ass, getting fucked by him, he did want to feel Cyrus hand against his ass cheek while inside the cubicle he never even considered that before. His fantasy was only blowing him or watching Andi blow him and partaking in threesomes with them topping her. Not submitting to each other.

Cyrus was simply horrified that he cried out Jonah's name when he cum. _What must he think about me? Does he hate me? Will he still want to be friends with me? Why won't he even look at me?_ Stricken with fear he didn't consider what it meant that Jonah was rubbing himself against his ass or cum by his actions, nor question his friend interest for returning to the park over and over again.

That was TJ's third blowjob for that afternoon, normally he sticks around and sucks off at least five guy's before calling it a day and return home to wank of. But that particular day he wanted to quickly return home and watch his newest video. Quickly undressing he got down to business and was enjoying the experience before his heart shuttered at the end. _Damn, I got a rival! Fucken Jonah with those green eyes of his and heart melting smiles that he flashes all the time thinks he can have Cyrus. I will fight for him. My the best man win!_

Meanwhile, Andi had returned home and locked herself in her room, she has lubed up her favorite dildo and had her phone play some music to cover up the sounds of it and her moans. While the dildo was good for getting her off most days, it seemed like a lot of work for something that should be pleasurable, and she was keen to try the real thing. _Tomorrow, I will tell Jonah how I feel about him, and hopefully, in a few weeks, I will have a real cock inside me!_ She thought as she continued to drill the rubber dildo in her pussy.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh gawd, Cy!" Jonah whimpered as he too started to feel the jolt of his approaching orgasm.

TJ was shocked at the quantity of cum the little guy produced, no sooner has he swallowed his mouth was full of the thick elixir once again, _and the taste? It's addictive! Like no other load I have eaten so far, I must have more!_ So fixated on the taste when the first drop hit the taste buds that he didn't consciously pick up whose name was cried out till he got home and watched while jerking off to the video he just made.

Cyrus and Jonah felt awkward as they left the man's lavatory, Jonah knew of his interest in blowing guys and in Cyrus, but he did not know just how deep he felt for his friend. Fucking his ass, getting fucked by him, he did want to feel Cyrus hand against his ass cheek while inside the cubicle he never even considered that before. His fantasy was only blowing him or watching Andi blow him and partaking in threesomes with them topping her. Not submitting to each other.

Cyrus was simply horrified that he cried out Jonah's name when he cum. _What must he think about me? Does he hate me? Will he still want to be friends with me? Why won't he even look at me?_ Stricken with fear he didn't consider what it meant that Jonah was rubbing himself against his ass or cum by his actions, nor question his friend interest for returning to the park over and over again.

 **Chapter Three**

"That was…" Cyrus began, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. He wasn't even sure as to what it was he was going to say "That was absolutely amazing, having my dick sucked" or "That was not what it looked like" about crying out his name, he wanted to say both these things but lost the nerve.

Jonah was looking around as they made their way out of the park wondering how he could hide the wet patch of cum. He would never guess that humping Cyrus ass while Cy was getting his first blow job will leave such a public display. Warily he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist hoping the long sleeves will be good enough. If not he probably would have to go with the excuse that he spilled water on himself.

"Cy?" Jonah began hesitantly.

"Hmm" _Here it comes he doesn't want anything more to do with me! My life is over!_

The two continued walking as Jonah chose his words carefully.

"There is a reason why I took you there, and while it was so, you can get a blowjob I was hoping that it would have been me giving it to you." He looked earnestly towards and saw his eyes lit up with excitement. He considers telling him more but Cyrus looking so damn happy he couldn't bring himself to mention Andi or that Cyrus was the boy he felt attracted to, which admittedly was a good thing for his best friend who happens to be Cyrus.

"Wow, and you want to" he looked down at his crotch which started to get chubby again and lean in towards Jonah, "blow me, for real?" he said as quietly as he could while being louder than intended due to his excitement.

Jonah looked around worriedly however he still couldn't help keep the smile off his face. It felt right that Cyrus was so happy and it lifted his spirits and allowed him to forgot about the obvious mess in his pants. "Shh, not so loud."

"Sorry, sorry" abashed he looked around. "You can if you want. I… I will return the favor or… go first which is only fair since-" _Shut up Cy your starting to ramble!_

"You don't have too" Jonah begun.

"I insist!"

 _He looks so cute being so insistent._ "OK, but before you do, I want to do something first, well two things first."

"What's that?" a confused Cyrus asked, it seemed odd for any teenage boy to delay having their own cock blown.

"I need to change my pants" Jonah started.

Cyrus looked down and smothered his laugh upon seeing the wet patches. "When did y-" was all he got out before laughter won out.

Feeling more self-conscious he hurried his steps and tried to have his arms hover near the visible cum stains. Cyrus jogged up apologizing for his laughter which Jonah waved off, it was funny he knew, and he probably laughs to if it was someone else.

"Well, your pants do need to be removed for me to suck you."

"That's the second thing, you always give me and the guys massages, I want to give you one." Jonah's mind already pictured Cyrus nude except for his boxers, briefs or tighty whities, whatever he wears spread out on his bed face down with Jonah sitting on his ass and his hands kneading his back.

Cyrus blushed while also getting a similar scenario playing in his mind. The two continued walking with Cyrus not really focusing on the destination, the two talked about school and friends and Cyrus trying to keep who is who straight as Jonah almost made it sound he knew the entire town. Soon enough they were at Jonah's house with Cyrus beginning to feel shy about stripping down, and Jonah started to experience cold feet. It hit him that sucking strangers through a wall was less intimate than an almost nude massage.

The two made their way to his room and facing away from Cyrus, Jonah began unknotting the long sleeves that he earlier wrapped around his waist and saw that the evidence of his orgasm was no longer seeable. Still, he wanted to shackle off his anxiety, so he loosens his pants and let it dropped, then started to remove his various shirt tops.

Cyrus watched admiring his pale seemingly hairless legs want to get a close-up and touch it to see if he did indeed have hair or not. He saw that Jonah wore loose fitting boxers and wondered what he will think about his briefs. Eventually, he got to see Jonah's back, not really much to admire about its back other than it belongs to his crush he wanted to hug him from behind and nuzzle his face against his neck.

Slowly it dawns on him that he too should be undressing just seconds before Jonah turned around with that heartwarming smile of his that blow out any and all thoughts from his head, dumbly he stood before Jonah admiring his almost nude form with his mouth gaping while his eyes hungrily soaked in his nicely developed body.

He chuckled thinking that Cyrus was kidding around gasping like a fish but it soon got old and uncomfortable being the only one in his underwear.

"Come on dude, start undressing" he slightly laughed, while fighting the urged not to cover himself.

Cyrus shook himself out of his Jonah vision and nodded after flinching at the squeak he gave instead of an answer. Unlike Jonah, he started removing his vest than his top followed by his singlet before he started unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his fly.

Swallowing the saliva that started pooling in Jonah's mouth, he watched while palming his semi-hard cock as his boy crush undress before his very eyes. Cyrus so fixated on his hands handling his clothes he failed to see how turned on he was making him.

Hesitating for a moment before doing so his pants were lowered and kick aside, unlike Jonah his hands moved today's his bulge blocking his crush from seeing his goods. Jonah walked over and took his hand and started leading him towards his bed.

It was at that moment that Cyrus phone started ringing and he snatches his hand back to answer it. While Jonah admired the view of Cyrus ass as he walked back towards his discarded clothes and groan as he bent down and exposed his hole to dig out his phone he was more keen to have his hands explore the boy's body than feast on him with just his eyes.

The phone call was quick and didn't sound promising on their end, and by the time Cyrus hang up, Jonah was of the opinion that their fun has been canceled.

"That was my mom."

"Oh"

"She wants me to go with her while she visits my Uncle, I'm going to be away for the night, and she wants to pick me up to pack."

"I guess I have to give you that massage tomorrow than," Jonah replied in defeat.

"No, we can still do that and I can… well, suck you still." Cyrus replied. "But we need to be quick. Mom has to call my her husband and either my other mom or dad and tell them. Plus she still has to get someone to cover for her for tomorrow morning, so we have," he checked his phone and continued "a little over an hour maybe. Massage and a… blowjob shouldn't take that long."

Jonah stopped and stared off into space. "We might smell of having sex, even though we not going do that. Perhaps we should do this in the bathtub so we can wash and clear up and messes afterward?"

"If you think that best" Cyrus replied doubtfully.

"Come on Cy, time is wasting," he called already walking out of his room buck naked. Grabbing his clothes Cyrus ran after him.

The bath was drawn a little too hot for Cyrus liking but he enjoyed the cooler warmth of Jonah's hand as he dug and soothe his muscles through his technique was different from his own. The hot water he soaked up with the sponge and allowed to pour down his back help matters. He loved seeing and feeling Jonah's legs parallel to his own and was cursing the water for being too hot for him to submerge his hand and feel them up. It was hard enough getting in the tub in the first place, and already he was kicking himself from looking away as Jonah removed his boxers and sat down in the tub with no hassles.

The same clearly was not the same for him. While Jonah did glance away, he eventually saw his goods as he tips his toes in and yelps as he pulled it out. The yelp made Jonah glanced towards him and giving the cum lover an eyeful of his cock. Whether he blushed from the sight or it was due to the heat, Cyrus didn't know nor particularly cared, the blush looked good on him.

"How am I doing?" Jonah asked wrapping his hands around his mate and pulling him towards him. His front pressed up against Cyrus back, his head almost resting on the boy's shoulder with a bit of straining Cyrus and lost in the moment Cyrus turned his head and planted a kiss before he knew what he was doing.

The kiss was chaste and ended as soon as it hit Cyrus what he just did, but he didn't turn away giving Jonah ample time to return it with interest.

The second kiss and Jonah succeeded in getting Cyrus to part his lips, his tongue brush against Cyrus' lip but didn't pass it, seeking reassurance that it was alright with his partner but other than Cyrus not pulling away or breaking the kiss in some other matter he didn't get a sign.

His past girlfriends usually did the same if not they usually already had their tongue inside his mouth. Kissing them was very similar as it was kissing Cyrus much to Jonah's relief having never been with a boy nor ever planning on kissing any other boy after Cyrus.

"How was it?" _fuck, it's like he stole my very breath from me. I can barely talk._

"Wow, my first kiss!" _Shit did I say that out loud?_

"We can go further if you like?" Jonah inquired shyly.

"Further?" Cyrus asked clearly confused.

"Turn around and face me and copy what I do."

"You won't look at me while I turn around will you?" Cyrus bashfully asked.

Amused he made a show of covering his eyes while Cyrus made sure that he wouldn't peek before getting up covering himself with his hands and turning around before emerging his back into the water.

"You can look now," he informed Jonah.

"Can I get an award for not peeking," he asked.

"What have you got in mind?" Cyrus asked suspiciously.

"A kiss" he replied with a grin.

Since the whole point was a kiss in the first place, Cyrus wondered why he even asked for an award. The two lean forward with Cyrus closing his eyes and wondering what type of kiss this will be. His eyes open in shock as he felt Jonah's tongue invade his mouth he couldn't help but moan as that talent tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Hoping it was what Jonah wanted and had his tongue follow suit and explored his friend's mouth.

Once more Jonah surprised him when his hand gripped his cock and started stroking him. For Cyrus, it was a subtle reminder that he promise Jonah a blow job and it also made him curious as to how it will feel to hold another boy's cock and better yet how it must feel to have it in his mouth, the taste the texture such a mystery that soon will be discovered.

The water cooling down somewhat allowed the timid boy to reach out and grab his crush's cock, it felt hard, but the skin was soft. The heat of it surprised him, and Jonah's gasp thrilled him. His panting sent shiver's over delight to travel down his spine, and he was eager to hear the noises he will make while he sucked him. But a part of Cyrus was scared as he never gave a blow job before and what will happen if Jonah hated it.

"God your a natural Cy." Groan out Jonah as their lips departed.

Cyrus attempted to speak and tell Jonah how much he liked the kiss but Jonah's hand on his cock with his thumb rubbing against the head of his cock while his other hand worked its magic on his shaft. If he didn't cum awhile back, he feared he would have already had cum with just his hands alone.

He attempted to mimic the wonderful feelings that Jonah was giving him but felt like he was all thumbs and knowing he like the kiss initiated another to take Jonah's mind off his terrible hand job.

Jonah was in seventh heaven with Cyrus Goodman's hand working on his shaft, so few females every touch him and those that do don't seem to know how to handle it or what he likes done to it. Not so for Cyrus, he wonders if Andi would be up to the task and once more hope against hope that the three of them could be partners no lovers for he knew now that he wanted Cyrus to be his boyfriend. _But will Cyrus and Andi be open to that idea?_

When their lips touched again, and Cyrus' tongue entered his mouth, Jonah found himself sitting on Cyrus while grinding his ass against the other boy's stiffy. His hands tried to grope the nerdy boy's butt cheeks without success due to Cyrus sitting down on the tub. Cyrus' head was leaning back while the taller boy gained that extra height, being on his lap and towering over him. He was blushing as Jonah seemed to be trying to get his tongue down his throat.

"I want you to fuck me so bad right now!" Declared Jonah with an intensity that Cyrus couldn't help but notice.

Cyrus gulped while his cock jerk at the very idea of breeding the boy's ass.

"I… I… still got to… you know… blow you!" stuttered Cyrus.

"You're so docious adorable Cy-guy," grinned Jonah as he bent down and neck the person he was in the bathtub with.

"Oh, Jonah!" moaned Cyrus.

Trying to reign in his lust he pulled off and gave Cyrus a brief kiss that he intended to be chaste and was to a questionable degree.

"You don't have to fuck me today, nor blow me unless you want to blow me. I will be just as happy cuddling you naked in the tub." _But damn it's hard not to smother you in kisses and have my hands all over you._

"No, I still want to try that with you."

"you sure?" asked Jonah.

Cyrus answered with a firm nod.

Grabbing the sides of the tub, he hosted himself up and rested his ass on the side of the tub he spread his legs apart so Cyrus could position himself. His cock, unlike Cyrus own circumcised one, wasn't. He also seemed to be chubbier, and Cyrus feared how much that will hurt when the day comes for him to take it. His length was an inch shorter. Overall Cyrus felt comfortable that he could easily take it in his mouth.

He stroke it still, now able to see it above water he wanted to imprint the very thing he imagines at nights. He sniffs it also before licking around the outside of his shaft before licking the head. The taste was simply wonderful, and it felt so deliciously magnificent to be doing something naughty and intimate with the boy of his dreams. Encourage by the moans and sighs he started bobbing his head.

"Ugh, Cy your doing great but mind those teeth of yours." Hiss Jonah.

"Sorry" apologized Cyrus getting the cock out of his mouth and stroking it so it wouldn't soften on him.

"It's fine, man."

Cyrus phone started to ring, but this time Cyrus had no intention to answer it. When it stopped, they heard the car horn.

"Damn, I think it's your mom" Jonah groaned mirroring Cyrus very thought.

"I'm so sorry," Cyrus said standing up and not even worrying about showing Jonah his cock, as he stepped out and started drying himself. "Why did she have to show up now of all times?" he ranted as he started getting dress.

"Don't worry about it Cy, we have plenty of times to give each other blow jobs and more in the future!" Jonah commented trying to ease his friend.

Whether he heard or not Jonah couldn't tell, with a parting of "I'm so dreadfully slowly" Cyrus left the bathroom and see himself out. Eventually, when Jonah finished business and returned to his room, he found some miss calls from Andi as well as a single text. He grinned at her message and being alone allowed himself to punch the air.

Replying in a positive he flopped down on his bed and started thinking about his date with Andi and where best to take her. _Hmm, I doubt there is anything online as to which date is best to broach the subject if your willing to have two boyfriends or not?_ He wondered as he started looking up that very thing.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
